German Patent Application No. 10 2008 027 443 A1 discloses a clutch assembly, including a mating connection of this general kind. The mating connection is embodied as a mating spline, with a flange part of the dual mass flywheel having a shoulder axially formed there. A ring gear that forms an input-side part of the mating connection is received on the shoulder in a material-locking way by a welding connection. The shoulder needs to be formed on the flange and the shoulder and the ring gear need to be machined.